


save me, i'm lost

by magicalspoonlover



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Smut, needs more ser barris, sex with iron bull is just a bonus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspoonlover/pseuds/magicalspoonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser Barris retires to his personal quarters at Skyhold after being promoted to Knight-Commander. Iron Bull pays a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save me, i'm lost

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar. I really need some damn Ser Barris/Iron Bull in my life. So if anyone feels like jumping on this ship with me, please do! Also, sorry if the constant switching of Barris' first and last names confuse you.
> 
> And obviously we have no idea about Ser Barris' sexuality in the game because it's never revealed (as far as I know) so this isn't based on any substantial evidence that he's into males. So if you want to flame me for that simple fact, then you'll be wasting your time. This is simply a, what do they call it, FANFICTION. :)

Bowing his head politely in deference to the Inquisitor and the advisers, he turned away from them and moved down to his fellow Templars. Shoulders ready to take on a title that he hadn't ever expected. He would prove that the Inquisition's trust and gratitude was not misplaced.

For now, however, Ser Barris had to oversee his Templars returning to their quarters to prepare for travel in the morning. He followed them out of the Great Hall and to the building where they would be sleeping for the night; the Inquisitor had, against his wishes, given him his own quarters not far from his men's. He bid them all goodnight before the candles were blown out and he made the short trek to his door, pushing it open and taking a quick glance around.

The bed was a little fancy for his tastes, though there was nothing to be done for that and the room itself happened to be particularly large, with a singular window that provided a view of the training yards. Shutting the door behind him, Delrin abruptly realised how eager he was to be getting out of his Templar uniform; proud though he was to wear it at all, given recent events, the metal was encumbering at times and his body physically ached. He began stripping himself, setting every piece of the uniform down carefully in the corner, his arms occasionally protesting the movements. Eventually he was down to just his breeches, having pulled his undershirt off moments ago and dropping it on the desk.

For those who had seen Ser Barris without a shirt on, none could say that he wasn't in shape. His torso was well chiseled, though not to the extent that muscles popped out everywhere and there were a few battle scars along his skin. His arms were also developed, as was his back and there was a hint of a firm behind in the breeches he loosened.

Sleeping in his small clothes wasn't something he did often, if ever. The now Knight Commander was more comfortable wearing breeches to bed rather than just his small clothes, as more was left to the imagination should an emergency rise and someone was rushed in to wake him.

He made his way over to the fancy, but comfortable looking, bed and laid himself down on it, facing the ceiling. A soft sigh escaped him and he closed his eyes, draping an arm over his stomach, the light emanating from the candle flickering every so often from the breeze entering through the window. Since Therinfal Redoubt, Delrin had never been able to sleep properly in the dark and instead chose to keep one candle lit every time he went to bed. Eventually he would pass into the Fade and the candlelight would go, once he was unconscious enough not to worry about shapes in the dark.

Delrin had nearly achieved sleep were it not for the sudden knock at his door. He flew up, eyes wide as the sound echoed in his ears for a brief moment or two. After silence for thirty seconds, the knock came again and he groaned under his breath, scrubbing a hand at his face as he reluctantly got up to open the door.

The Knight Commander stumbled over to it and pulled it open, before his breath was suddenly stopped short at the sight of his visitor.

Iron Bull gave him a leering smirk as his eye traveled downwards and then back up again, tongue flicking out to swipe over his lower lip. Barris found himself enchanted by the action but quickly shook it off, turning his head upwards to meet the Bull's gaze. "Yes? Can I help you?" He asked politely, blinking away sleep from his eyes.

The Qunari nodded, crossing his thick arms over his muscular chest. "I was wonderin' if you'd need any help... relieving stress," it was clear to Barris that his wording was carefully chosen and he tilted his head slightly, his eyebrows raising. "What made you wonder that?" Barris returned just as carefully, a little intrigued by what the other male was possibly proposing, but trying not to think about it too much.

"Just being promoted to Knight Commander, the shit at Therinfal Redoubt, and the other crap missions that the Boss sent you on? Yeah, I'd hazard a damn good guess that you need to relieve stress, and your hand's just not gonna cut it. Not with the amount of stress you're carrying, anyway. At this rate you're more likely to torture yourself with your hand than find release." The Iron Bull was certainly blunt; Barris had heard stories of him from the Inquisitor and had personally met the man at Therinfal Redoubt, so he wasn't sure why he was surprised by the honesty. It unnerved him slightly, however, that the Iron Bull had picked that up from him.

Maker, was his stress obvious?

Barris stepped back a bit in order to allow for more room between the two of them, finding the air suddenly... rather warm. "How did you..." He trailed off, shrugging his shoulders slightly as for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say. Iron Bull chuckled, stepping forward. "I'm good at pickin' stuff up like that," he replied vaguely, keeping his eye focused on the Knight Commander's face as he shut the door behind him.

The height difference was startling and it should've maybe concerned him, but Delrin was astounded to discover that he didn't much care. The Iron Bull stepped closer until he was pretty much towering over him, and he couldn't look away, couldn't move back even if he'd wanted to. His breath hitched and a shiver passed through him, not going unnoticed by the Qunari's eye. "So... will you let me help you?" Bull spoke in a low husky tone, cocking an eyebrow above that one good eye of his. He was asking his permission in an odd sort of way and Barris, well, he respected that immensely. He needed that kind of thing.

"Yes.... please," He added if a little hesitantly and he was struck dumb by the smile that lit the Iron Bull's face. "Good," he rumbled in response and gently pushed Barris back onto his bed, stepping away. The shoulder pauldron was the first thing to go but nothing else, though Barris wasn't exactly paying all that much attention as particular tattoos caught his eye. Then they moved closer and suddenly Bull was sliding a hand under his chin, tilting his head up to face him. Delrin only got a moment's warning before the Qunari was kissing him, rough lips meeting his own chapped mouth none too gently.

A spark ignited in the pits of his stomach as he parted his mouth, the Iron Bull's tongue gaining entrance rapidly and doing things to his own tongue that made his knees weak.  There was a sharp nip at his lower lip and Barris groaned quietly, before a tongue soothed the pain away and left his mouth entirely. Bull had pulled away from the kiss but his tongue was now making its way down the human's neck, pausing every so often to nip and create marks that sent jolts of pleasure down Barris' spine. He shivered in response every time, the loose breeches he wore suspiciously becoming tighter slowly. Iron Bull pushed him back further until he was propped up on his elbows, legs half hanging off the bed as he watched the Qunari with lidded eyes.

Bull once again stepped back but this time to pull off his remaining clothing, leaving the Knight Commander to gawk at what the other man was packing. "Like what you see?" The Iron Bull asked, with a pleased smirk on his face, as Barris coughed to regain his composure and nod, obviously having been rendered speechless.

"Your turn," Bull gestured to Delrin's breeches, clearly leaving it up to him if he wanted to go through with this. There was still time to back out and Barris felt flattered that he was offered the opportunity, but a deep ache somewhere in his body reminded him that he needed what was about to happen. With a challenging look to the Iron Bull, he unlaced the breeches and slid them down his legs with ease, Bull whistling at the sight of such well toned limbs. When Barris glanced up there was a hungry expression on the Qunari's face and it was a strange sight to say the least. He very rarely experienced someone having that look because of him.

Still, there was the matter of his small clothes and he shucked them off as quickly as possible, half hard from the attention and ministrations of Iron Bull.

The Bull rumbled low in his chest and moved forward, pulling Barris into another scorching kiss while one of his hands snuck down and gripped the human, eliciting a moan. It had been _so_ long since Delrin remembered such pleasure and he couldn't quite contain another noise as the Iron Bull began stroking upwards, his palm warm and calloused which only served to harden his erection further. "Mhm, yeah," Bull muttered under his breath, obviously enjoying the way Barris was reacting. It was difficult not to, for the Qunari; Barris' eyes had slid shut and there was an obscenely attractive look on his face as Bull continued to wank him, increasing the pace just to earn another moan.  
  
His muscles were still wound tight but he felt his shoulders relaxing, if not slightly loosening as pleasure continued to wreck his senses. Barris was definitely fully hard now and his hips had begun to thrust upwards into Bull's grip, his mouth falling open slightly as deep heat started to coil within the pits of his stomach.   
  
Bull, somehow sensing the fact that Delrin was beginning to edge towards an orgasm, reluctantly pulled his hand away and bit back a smirk at the Knight Commander's protesting whine (which Barris would later deny to the Iron Bull). "Patience," was all the Qunari spoke as he once again created distance between them, his own hard member proudly jutting out between his great pale thighs. At the sight of it Delrin reached out in order to reciprocate what the Iron Bull had just done to him mere moments ago, but his hand was gently brushed away. "This isn't 'bout me," Bull shook his head, though a smile was on his face as he pulled a vial of something out of one of the pockets of his ridiculous pants on the floor.

Barris quickly realised it was oil of some sort, probably meant to act as a lubricant and he glanced at the Iron Bull curiously, a questioning expression written all over his face. "I'm going to fuck you, but this isn't 'bout _me_ ," Bull clarified and he ducked down to steal another deep, hot kiss from the younger male. Barris was grateful for the distraction and responded in kind, able to avoid a possible choking moment because of the words that the Qunari had used. A large hand came up to his bare chest and pushed him back all the way this time, so that Barris was completely on his back and no longer half sitting up.   
  
There was a pause, however, and he propped himself up on his elbows to see what was going on. The Iron Bull's hesitation was clear, as he lathered two fingers in oil but had a curiously hesitant expression on his face. "You ever been with another man before?" He asked and immediately Delrin's brain clicked. The Qunari was worried - or concerned, at least, for worry didn't seem the right word - that he was new to laying with another male.

Barris hesitated for a moment as well, before nodding his head. "Just one," he answered slowly, licking his lips as the Iron Bull's eyes darkened at the revelation. The much larger male seemed satisfied as he pushed his oil free hand against Barris' chest, who didn't need any more hints as he laid back down again.  
  
Bull dropped to his knees in front of the bed where Barris' legs were hanging off and he gently pushed them apart, before lowering his other hand to the most intimate and private place of the human's body. Barris bit back a gasp at the cold feeling, relaxing just seconds before Bull carefully slid a finger in and he groaned at the intrusion, his erection flagging just a little bit at the initial discomfort. His own hand working it back towards full hardness helped with the pleasure, however, and he relaxed even more.   
  
Which allowed the Iron Bull to slide his finger all the way in, momentarily prodding at Barris' prostate because of the sheer size of it alone but only ever brushing the spot. His now straining member seemed to appreciate the flickers of sharp pleasure that overrode the uncomfortable feeling even if for a short time. Barris let out a low moan as another coil formed but this time he felt it in the curl of his toes as well, especially when Bull was able to stretch him enough to slide another finger in.   
  
"Good, you're doin' well," Bull spoke gruffly from his position on his knees and the unexpected praise added just that right amount of embarrassing pleasure, "but you're gonna need to take another finger if you want to take my cock."   
  
This time Barris couldn't hold back his gasp as the Iron Bull thrusted his fingers directly into his prostate and he was nearly overcome by white hot pleasure if it hadn't been for the fact that Bull had quickly wrapped his free hand around the base of Barris' member and squeezed, preventing him from reaching orgasm. "I-Iron Bull!" Barris grunted, feeling his forehead sweat as the sharp edge of orgasm slowly faded, not disappearing completely but just enough to remind him that it was there waiting for the perfect moment.  
  
The Qunari grinned sharply, pleased that he was slowly starting to bring the Knight Commander's walls down. A third and final finger entered Barris and he grit his teeth, the stretch balancing on the fine line of pleasure and pain accompanied by a slight burning sensation. "Relax, Barris," Bull advised and Delrin sighed before nodding his head in agreement, forcing himself to relax once again as he focused on the throbbing pleasure of his erection which was currently still being firmly held by the Iron Bull. Careful direction of the three fingers prodded against the prostate again and Barris moaned openly, his eyes closing as he tilted his head back, admittedly enjoying the way that an orgasm was out of his reach and yet so close.

A few more prods of the fingers and Bull was slowly withdrawing them, another hungry expression on his face as he rose to his feet. "Think you're ready for me?" It was more of a statement than a question but Barris gave his consent anyway with a simple 'yes', spreading his legs further apart as Bull drizzled oil all over his own pulsing member.   
  
Hovering over the human, the Iron Bull gripped his legs and pulled them up to rest on either side of his waist before positioning himself, his eye staring rather intensely down at Barris. "If it hurts too much, tell me and I'll stop," he commanded, before lowering his face even further down to whisper in Barris' ear, "but I think you'll enjoy yourself." And without waiting for a response, the Iron Bull pushed the head of his member inside.   
  
Barris let out a choking sound; the feel of the Qunari was almost too much already even though it was just his head, but he remembered to breathe calmly and keep himself relaxed as the Iron Bull continued to enter him, stretching him in a way that his fingers hadn't been able to do. And Barris would be lying if he said the mere idea of it didn't turn him on all that much. Because it did.

Once Bull fully bottomed out, which was a slight difficulty because of his size, he remained still for what seemed like a long time to Barris in order to allow him to properly adjust. "Move," Barris croaked out, his voice trying for demanding but failing, and the Iron Bull quirked an eyebrow down at him as he slowly began to pull out. Panic clouded his senses and he was just about to beg the Qunari not to when Bull suddenly thrusted back in, hitting the human's prostate in one go and causing him to cry out.

"What, thought I wasn't gonna do what I promised you I would?" Bull smirked, licking a bit of sweat away from his own lip as he repeated his actions from just moments ago. Barris though had no witty remark to come back at him with, too lost enveloped in the pleasure that he was being given.   
  
Soon the Iron Bull was busy with pleasure himself, pounding into Barris, the human clinging to him as broken noises of pleasure escaped his mouth. The only sign that he was about to orgasm was when he began to really tighten around Bull's member, the Qunari grunting loudly at the sudden tightness; Barris finally released just a moment or two later with a pleasured sob accompanying it. 

The sound was what did it for Bull, who found himself stilling as he pumped his own orgasm into the Knight Commander, shaking shoulders the only sign of his release. Sweat was heavily evident of both of their bodies, as well as release for Barris and the only sounds post climax were of their heavy breathing.  
  
The Iron Bull pulled out when he deemed it necessary but as carefully as possible knowing how sore Barris was going to be, a small grunt leaving him as he glanced towards a large crack in the middle of the bedhead. "Josephine only got that yesterday. Shit."  
  
Despite being exhausted and thoroughly fucked, Barris laughed. Bull had to smile at the sound. 

It was more open and less broken than it had been the day before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
